Unexpected
by duchessjohanna
Summary: Fionna and Cake are invited to another one of Gumball's stupid balls. Fionna hears he will have a date. In an attempt to make Gumball jealous, she brings her own. How will this turn out? Read to find out! One Shot!


**A/N: Hey guys, during my writing block for my other Fiolee story, I managed to write this one-shot to keep you all pre-occupied while I manage through this tough writer's block. So, I hope you enjoy and as always, review!**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine. *sad face!***

_Dearest Fionna, _

_I invite you to come and celebrate the Candy Kingdom's 2 week of peace celebratory party! The candy kingdom has gone 2 weeks violence free. And to celebrate, we will be throwing a ball. Wear your best and leave your sword behind! No need for it now!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Candy Castle Staff. _

As Fionna was reading it, she bit her lip a bit, trying to imagine how in the world she would prepare for some stupid ball. What did these people think she was? Some kind of princess or damsel in distress? Or maybe they thought secretly she was this sensitive little girl hiding underneath a bunny hat. Yeah, right! Fionna always saw these, "parties," as a waste of time. But, any way to get close to Gumball would be fine. Fionna placed her hand on her chin and blew her blonde bangs out of her face. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea after all. She would get hang out with Gumball and she was one of the honored guests. What harm could it do? She would stay for a little bit of time and then she would leave. Simple as that.

"Yo, Cake!" Fionna called from their kitchen. Cake, in the living room, raised her head.

"Yes, babycakes?" She asked her tail furring at the ends.

"Come take a look at this." She said flailing the paper high above her so the feline could see. Rolling her eyes, Cake got up from her comfortable seat and took the paper from Fionna. Her eyes scanned the paper from left to right, and from up to down; her face contorting a number of times. Her eye twitched, her mouth gapped, and at times her whiskers bounced up and down. Fionna stood there anxiously, wondering what her sister was thinking. From her facial expressions, it couldn't be anything good. When she was finished, she took the paper from her face.

"It's a ball!" Cake exclaimed her arms flopping sloppily above and beside her. She looked like a maniac in Fionna's eyes.

"What the cheese, Cake? I know it's a ball." Fionna said with a laugh, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Well what do you want me to say? Gumball has one of these stupid things almost every other week, it seems." She shrugged her shoulders in return. Fionna, with the paper still in hand, walked over to the couch and took a seat, leaning her head against the backing.

"I know he does Cake, and every one is the same thing over and over again. Ahem," she coughed, changing her voice to match Gumball's, "'And now we gather to celebrate 2 full weeks of peace among the Candy Kingdom. A rarity it truly is! And we can all thank Fionna and Cake, our faithful friends.'"

Cake snickered in response, knowing what her sister had just said was indeed true. Everyone knew it. The people in the Candy Kingdom even get irritated when they receive one of those letters in the mail. It would be different if they were every two months, but every two weeks was just ridiculous. And Fionna and Cake were required to attend each one due to the fact that they were honored guests. Sometimes, Cake and Fionna questioned just how much of, "royal," guests they were.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Cake asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go. Cheese, we know how Gumball will react if we don't. He'd be convinced we were missing and send a search party after us." Fionna said with the roll of an eye. Don't be confused. Fionna loves Gumball; to pieces. He is just what she likes to call and over achiever. He would make big deals out of stupid small things. Like, for instance, throwing a ball for 2 weeks of straight up peace.

"Well, we gotta doll you all up again, don't we?" Cake asked with a sigh, whilst placing her paw upon her muzzle.

With a returning sigh Fionna said, "Yep, now won't that be fun?" Fionna was an avid sarcastic individual.

"It always is. Getting you into a dress is like placing a fish out of water. It just doesn't work." Cake added.

"And you know what? He's probably going to have a date too, and I'll be forever alone in the corner. I swear, he tortures me." Fionna said.

"I honestly wouldn't doubt it. How many years have you been crushing on him? And he still doesn't get it."

"His lose, not mine." Fionna said.

"True dat, sister. Well, c'mon, let's get you out a dress." Cake said leading her sister into her bedroom. Messily, she opened her closet, her mouth gaping. Lined up perfectly wwas the same light blue and dark blue skirt all the way across the arm span of the closet. Cake turned her head to glare at her sister who chessily smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Is this seriously the only clothes you have?" She asked.

"Umm….yeah." Fionna answered in return.

"Girl, you cannot walk into a ball wearing this. It just isn't right."

"Well what the lump am I gonna wear. I don't own dresses for a reason."

"What happened to the dresses I bought you for the other balls?" Cake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually, I…sort of…..burned them." She said with a chuckle. Cake placed her paw on her head and sighed.

"C'mon Fionna, let's go get you a dress."

(At the Candy Kingdom)

"It's too itchy!" Fionna complained examining herself in the mirror. The licorice tailor was losing her patience. The first dress was too sticky, the second was too gooey, and now this one was too itchy. Was there no dress that was right for this girl?

"Girl c'mon, you need to pick out something." Cake said sitting outside the fitting room.

"It's not my fault all these dresses are made of candy. I mean how am I supposed to move in a taffy dress Cake?" She asked turning for her to see.

"You have to find something. Go look some more." She instructed. With a sigh, Fionna moved around the shop rippling through rack after rack. There were gumdrop dresses, gingerbread ones, ones made of pure candy cane, and some even with chocolate. Everyone looked like it belonged on a Candy person, not her. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find something; _anything, _that would work. Finally, her eyes caught something. It was light blue and fluffy.

"What's that?" She asked the sales lady while pointing to it from afar. The sales woman tilted her head to see what she was referring to.

"Oh, this is our finest dress. It has been threaded by hand from the cotton candy sheep. It is very beautiful." She said.

"That is my dress." Fionna said bluntly. "I'll try it on." A few minutes later, Fionna was examining herself once more. This time, she wore a dress that was solid light blue on the top and was sleeveless, but the bottom was fluffy and a lighter hue of blue. It was all accented by a dark blue ribbon with candy diamond that brought the entire thing together. When she showed Cake, she gasped.

"Baby you need to get this dress." She said.

"Oh I'm getting this dress, hon." Fionna said twirling, the fluff on the bottom raising a bit.

Cake paid the clerk and they were on their way.

(Back at the Tree house)

Fionna and Cake were on the couch watching television. Normally, they'd be out adventuring, but today they decided to chill. After all, finding Fionna a dress was an adventure in and of itself. Everything was going quite peacefully until they heard a loud abrupt knock on the door.

"Ugh, I'll get it." Fionna said placing her bowl of popcorn down and walking towards the door. She opened it to a floating, purple, lumpy creature.

"Yes LSP?" She asked. LSP had his two arms crossed.

"I just like came by here to tell you that Gumball is like bringing a date to the ball and she's like really hot, like way hotter than you and stuff. I mean I just thought cuz you are totes in love with him that you would want to know." He said.

"I am not in love with him!" Fionna said defensively. She was _such_ a terrible liar.

"Whatevs," he smirked, "but we all know it's true."

Fionna squinted at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

"Do I smell popcorn?" He asked peering over her shoulder to look (or rather smell) inside.

"No!" Fionna said slamming the door in his face.

"Ugh, so lumping rude!" LSP exclaimed before floating away. With a sigh, Fionna returned to her seat. Great, just what she wanted to hear. Gumball had a date. It's not like she hadn't expected it. It was just that she didn't want to face it.

"What was the slam for?" Cake asked.

"It was LSP." Fionna stated nonchalantly while taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing her face with it.

"What did he want?" Cake asked curiously.

"Apparently he felt the need to tell me Gumball has a date to the ball and she's like way hotter than me." She said.

Cake rolled her eyes. "LSP is an idiot. Why'd he want to tell you that?"

"Who knows why LSP does half the things he does. It's best not to question it."

"You know what you should do?" Cake asked Fionna.

"And what would that be, Cake?"

"You should bring a hot date and make Gumball jealous! Reverse phycology for the win!" Cake said jumping up and down on the couch.

"It would work, but who could I get to do it?" Fionna asked. Almost simultaneously, they both looked at each other, smirked, and said, "Marshall Lee."

(At Marshall's house)

"So, will you do it?" Fionna asked standing up as she watched him fiddle with his axe bass a bit.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go with you to some stupid ball I wasn't invited to, as your date in an attempt to make Gumball jealous?" He asked his eyes fixated below him.

"Yes." Fionna said in return.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"You get to get out of your house for a night and have some socialization." She said. At the word, "socialization," he stuck his tongue out.

"Since when was I ever one to, "socialize?" He asked. "You've known me long enough, Fi, to know that I am not a fan of socialization."

"C'mon Marshall I have no one else. It will be like 2 hours, and 2 hours only and then it will be done." She said.

"You swear?" He asked.

" On my life." She said. "But you have to swear on yours that you won't back out."

"Fionna," he said getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm immortal, I can't swear on my life." He smirked.

She glared at him and said, "just be there. And try and look approachable."

(Night of the ball)

"How do I look?" Fionna asked Cake as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Woohoo baby, you look smoking." Cake said.

Fionna swished the bottom of her dress and she examined her face. She looked alright. She wasn't aiming for perfection, more than she was aiming for, "good enough." A few minutes later, Fionna was pacing around the house.

"Where is Marshall? He was supposed to be here already." She said looking at the clock.

Cake shrugged her shoulders. If he broke his promise, Fionna was going to be pissed. A few moments later, a knock on the door was heard. Fionna walked to it and opened it to Marshall who was wearing a black suit and red converse. He was floating.

"Are we going?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, hold up. C'mon Cake, we're going." She called to Cake.

"I'm coming babydoll." Cake said rushing out of the door and growing larger.

Fionna jumped upon her back and they were off. Marshall preferred his own way of travel, which of course was by flight. He was beside them the entire time so it didn't really make a difference. It was nighttime, which was better for Marshall. They saw the candy kingdom up ahead. Balloons floated upward into the sky and confetti was thrown about. It was the only source of light in the dark sky. The Candy Kingdom could be seen a mile away. As they arrived they were greeted graciously by many kind and whole-hearted candy folk. Fionna and Cake greeted them while Marshall tried to stick to himself. They made their way to the castle, which was decorated so vibrantly, it could have blinded someone. The pathway to the castle was just as exuberant. Fionna smiled, so far the night was going well. That was until she saw Gumball…..and his date.

She was a cotton candy beauty. Her hair was the perfect swirl of light pink and blue. Her face was a light almost whitish blue and her eyes were the darkest shade of azure there was. She wore a dress similar to Fionna's but she wore it much better, obviously. Her arm was mingled with Gumball's and they together happily, while welcoming guests to the castle. When it was there turn to be welcomed, Fionna grabbed Marshall's arm and held on to it tightly.

"Why hello Fionna, it's so nice to see you. This is my date Valina, who is this?" He asked motioning towards Marshall Lee.

"This is _my_ date, Marshall Lee. Pleasure to meet you Valina. I'm Fionna." She said smirking and holding out her hand abruptly to shake.

Valina reluctantly held out her hand to be shaken. She seemed like the type who was just too good for people who she thought was below her. Fionna read it on her face. The way she looked at Fionna gave her a bad impression. Gumball and Marshall met and Fionna could see the jealously in his face.

'_Perfect_.' She thought while smiling.

"Well, please enjoy the evening." Gumball said motioning them to enter.

"You as well." Fionna responded. As they entered, Marshall let go of her arm.

"What was that back there?" He asked.

"What was what?" Fionna said.

"Why did you just grab my arm like that?"

"We're supposed to be on a date. We have to act like it." She said.

"Fine, Fi." He said with a huff.

The party was pretty fun. There was a lot of dancing, a lot of beverages, and a ton of food. Fionna had her eyes on Valina the entire time. She didn't trust her. She seemed too perfect, a little too beautiful. She watched as Gumball fawned over her the entire time. He was constantly introducing her to people. She was reluctant with each handshake.

"Why do you keep looking at them?" Marshall asked.

"What? I'm not." She said trying to lie.

"You are a terrible liar, Fi." He said with a smirk.

"Ok you caught me. I'm a little jealous alright? Leave me be."

"Jealous of what? She was the one jealous of you. Did you see the way she looked at you when we entered earlier? She knew Gumball thought you looked good. She could sense it. That's why she didn't really talk. And you wanna make _him _jealous, right?" He asked. Fionna nodded.

"Then let's get him jealous." Marshall said standing and offering her his hand.

"What?" She asked.

"C'mon, let's dance." He said.

"You can dance?" She asked almost laughing.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Fi. Didn't that cat guru ever teach you that?" He asked.

"Well ok then dancin' pants, let's dance." She said getting up. They went to the dance floor with the rest of the couples, including Gumball and Valina. She could feel Gumball's eyes on her as Marshall placed one hand on her hip and one on her arm. She could also feel Valina's glare through the back of her neck. She ignored it though with a smirk of satisfaction. It was working. They slowly danced to the music, and Marshall didn't float for any part of it. He was actually really good at dancing. Fionna would have never expected it. Fionna looked over at them once more.

"No, Fi, just concentrate on the dancing." Marshall said to her. Fionna nodded at him. She wanted so badly to look. But, Marshall kept her from doing so. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath. She wondered if Valina felt Gumball's. For the first time of the night, Fionna looked in Marshall's eyes. They were red. If she didn't know better she would think they were bloodshot. But, he was a vampire. That was how they always were. Fionna kept her eyes centered on Marshall the entire dance and the same for Marshall. Fionna never was so happy at one of Gumball's balls before. It was something different she felt when she was dancing with Marshall Lee. She felt safer, like nothing could hurt her. Even with his fangs just inches from her, she knew she was in no danger whatsoever. The song ended and couples around them started to kiss. Most were sweet pecks on the lips. Everyone was doing it. Then she looked over at Gumball and Valina. They were lip locked. At this point Fionna didn't care. She grabbed Marshall's face and kissed him, both of their faces instantly becoming red. She dreamt of her first kiss so many times. She thought it would be sugary and sweet and taste like gum. But, it didn't. It was as sweet and innocent as it could have been. When they pulled away from one another, both of their faces were flushed with redness. They looked around to see everyone staring at them smiling. Some clapped, some cheered, and others, "awwwwwed." Everyone, except Gumball and Valina. Valina looked happy; almost relieved, and Gumball looked steamed.

"What was that for, Fi?" Marshall asked his face still red with embarrassment.

"I don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing." She was breathing heavy, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No, I don't think it was, Fi." Marshall said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think it's been a long time coming." He said kissing her once more. Fionna's eyes were wide in surprise. "I love you, Fi." He said when he pulled away.

"You love _me_? She asked pointing to herself. "But I'm just some stupid adventurer." She said.

"No, Fi, you're more than that. You're more than just some adventurer. You're more than some piece of candy's puppet. And you're more than just some girl. You're my girl." He said looking down into her blue eyes.

"I think I love you too, Marshall Lee. I think I love you too."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I wanted it to be fluffy, so I made it fluffy. I know a lot of people like fluff. So thanks you guys and review. Thanks lovelies! **


End file.
